Bending the rules
by Aiko Kasumi
Summary: Haruhi Fujioka, classic tomboy. When she enters the abandoned music room she realises that her whole life is about to change. [Twincest. Twins/Haruhi, Tomboy!Haruhi]


**Warning for Tomboy!Haruhi. More stubborn, more resistant but will become soft and submissive when it comes to being cornered or something by a guy. ****Don't like? Well IDGAF.**

**Twincest and twins/Haruhi...**

**I STILL WON'T GIVE A FLABOODLE IF YOU DON'T LIKE HOT MAKE-OUT SESSIONS OF THE PERVERTED (In my opinion) TWIN BROTHERS!**

**For those who continue to read, well... Uh... Good for you? **

**But seriously, enjoy!**

**~LEEDLE LEEDLE LEEDLE LEEDLE LEE~**

Haruhi walked around the large corridor, passing each library room in hope to search for a quiet place to do her homework to avoid detention. She wandered in what seemed like circles, sighing in frustration when every room she entered was either crowded, or if a club meeting was held.

She threw her homework folder on the ground, curling her hands into fists, "Gah! I'm never going to find a place to do my homework! And then I'll have to be stuck with Ms. Ayuzawa again!", Haruhi huffed in irritation, straightening her navy-coloured blazer.

As she kneeled on one knee to pick up her folder when a glint of white caught her eye. She looked up, and through her glasses could see between the crack of an open door, a room. She looked up to read which room was it, being the third music room. Only thing she knew about it was it was abandoned. Well, that's about to change.

Haruhi walked up to the peach-coloured door with fancy engravings on it. With no hesitation, she grasped the golden handle and flung the door open. Her large, brown eyes squinted into slits as red rose petals swiftly flew in her direction. A bright light temporarily blinded her as she hit her eyes, blocking out the blinding white light.

**A/N: I'm just gonna make up the rest, I'm not ready to memorise the first episode. Oh, yeah and did you read the warning at the top? If you didn't there's a Tomboy!Haruhi, twincest warning and a Haruhi/Twins. I have to say when it comes to twins yaoi becomes ten times hotter. (In my opinion)**

"Welcome", the once white room faded into a fancy peach-coloured room, in front of her were about six males lying or standing around a red, velvet couch. A blonde student was lying sideways of the couch, taking up all the space. Two identical boys standing on either side of the couch, wearing mischievous grins. Twins, of course. Another student with ebony-black hair stood emotionlessly (Is that a word?) while a small boy with honey-coloured eyes adorned his shoulders, giggling while cuddling a pink bunny that was half his size.

"Ehh...", Haruhi's eyes then wandered to another tall student. He had black hair and wore prescription glasses. She nearly scowled at his smirking face. Her attention steered to the tall blonde who was making his way towards her.

He towered over her, making her feel like a small mouse cornered by a cat. She sprang forward as the door shut with a loud thud behind her, landing into the blonde's chest.

"Are you okay, sir?", warmth embraced her two hands as she looked up. Gentle amethyst eyes piercing her brown ones.

"Ah!", she jumped back in surprise. Everything started to slow down, she stepped on a banana peel which caused her to lose her balance and slip. Her homework folder freed from her grasp as it soared through the air, split seconds later a sharp pain spread through her back as she heard the sound of a loud shatter flood the room.

Haruhi groaned in pain, then almost instantaneously she felt a force tighten around her two upper arms, she was lifted up on her feet where she could examine the room, almost wishing she hadn't.

What she could see was an empty pillar in the middle of the room, that wasn't much of a worry. Just a pillar with nothing on it, right? No! What was behind the empty pillar was what was supposed to be occupying the pillar. Shattered in pieces, was, what was supposed to be, a cyan vase in a million pieces with her homework folder accompanying it, lying in the middle of the mess.

Haruhi took a nervous gulp, looking at the two twins who were by her side who were gazing at the broken vase with unamused expressions. "That was for an auction", the twin on her left spoke up first, the twin on her right gave an agreeing hum, "Yeah, the bidding was supposed to start at 8 million", Haruhi nearly fainted, she dropped down to her knees, lifting her hand up, "Eight million!? How many thousands are in 8 million!? How many thousands are in a million!?", she started counting off her fingers, starting to get confused and messing up her math problem.

"U-uh...", she gave up, suddenly gaining interest with her broken glasses that she just now noticed. "I-I can pay for it!", she suddenly blurted out, earning questionable glances from the twins before they faced each other.

"With what money?", they said in perfect unison, "You can't even pay for the school uniform", one of the twins said. Suddenly, the blonde plopped down on a red chair, smirking while resting his chin on his left palm. "When in Rome, you should do as the Romans do. If you can't pay it off, you shall become... The host club's errand dog!", the blonde shouted proudly, pointing his index finger towards the confused girl.

"Errand Dog!? What the Hell is that supposed to mean!?", suddenly she received confused looks from the host club

"Huh? Don't you know what it means? You have to run errands for us. Like go to the shop to get us something or washing the dishes after we are done hosting. Simple, really. But now, we should introduce each other! I am Tamaki Suoh, I take the King's position!", Tamaki grinned proudly.

"We're the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. Don't get us mixed up!", the two identical boys grinned mischievously.

_'Even with their almost identical appearances, they still have a lot of differences to easily tell them apart'_, Haruhi thought, turning to the bubbly, short boy who held the pink bunny in his hands.

"My name is Mitsukuni! But you can just call me Honey! Oh, and this is Takashi, but you can also call him Mori.", Honey pointed to the guy that he was mounting before, "Oh, yeah. And this is Usa-chan!", Honey held up the pink bunny that he was hugging, giving Haruhi one of his bright smiles.

"Kyouya. Nice to meet you", Kyouya looked as if a big accident hadn't occurred. No, he was smirking. _Smirking._

Haruhi grit her teeth, deciding that he's just talking with his girlfriend or something online. "Eh... I'm Haruhi...", she scratched the back of her neck.

Tamaki took off Haruhi's glasses, looking at the crevice made in it. "Seems like you had quite a fall", he looked back at her and his eyes widened with amazement. Haruhi took it the wrong way, thinking something was stuck on her face. She brought her hands up to her face and started patting everywhere. "Eh? Is there something on my face?".

"Hikaru, Kaoru. You know what to do", Tamaki ordered. The twins saluted, Hikaru grabbed Haruhi's upper right arm and Kaoru done the same to her left arm. They sped off to who-knows-where, Tamaki grinned as he assigned everyone to do a job.

Well, almost everyone.

"What about me, Tama-chan?", Honey's eyes were gleaming in excitement, eager to know what his task would be.

"Honey!... You can... Go eat some cake".

Honey and Usa-chan sat at a round table, setting off a gloomy aura as Honey told Usa-chan his problems, trying to enjoy his cake.

Taimusu Kippu~~

"Haruhi, you look adorable! Almost like a girl!", Tamaki nearly swooned at the sight of Haruhi in a host uniform, "I think you should become a host! Get a hundred customers and you can forget about your 8 million debt!"

**Yay, finished the first chapter which is the prologue. Like it, Hate it, eat it, I don't care. Criticism and compliments are appreciated. Sayonara!**

**Gomen if this sucked and if Haruhi doesn't suit the tomboy thing, but I kinda wanted to try out OOC for Haruhi and seeing the twins/Haruhi doesn't sound... What was the word? Oh, I got it! Appealing**

**In my opinion, of course**


End file.
